Ese lugar entre el Bien y el Mal
by Eris Blackheart
Summary: Nethara Bardshow empieza su sexto año en Hogwarts mientras una guerra se desata más allá de los muros del castillo. Consciente de que este año todo es distinto, intentará seguir con su vida mientras a su alrededor los mortífagos campan a sus anchas. Pero, al final, ¿podrá quedarse en ese lugar entre el Bien y el Mal?
1. Primero de Septiembre

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a **J. K. Rowling**. Lo demás es cosa mía.

**Línea de tiempo:** Curso 1997/1998 en adelante.

**Personajes:** OCs, Hestia y Flora Carrow, Astoria Greengrass y Slytherins en general.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, tortura, muerte de personajes, sexo, drogas y palabrotas. Un cóctel de todo lo que vuestras madres no quieren que leáis, vamos.

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Primero de Septiembre. **

Mi padre solía decir que la vida es como una partida de cartas. A cada uno nos reparten unas cartas y debemos aprender a jugar con ellas. Los más astutos y capaces son aquellos que salen adelante y tienen éxito sin importar qué tipo de mano tengan, los que tienen suerte y reciben las mejores cartas vivirán bien si saben jugar. Los jugadores mediocres tendrán vidas mediocres, y los malos jugadores vivirán mal aunque les toquen las mejores cartas porque no saben tomar buenas decisiones. Él siempre hacía reflexiones de este tipo y yo, siendo pequeña, bebía sus palabras. Cuando crecí y llegué a la conlusión de que era estúpido hacer caso a un retrato, borré todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Pero algo de todo eso debió de grabarse en mi memoria porque no podía dejar de pensar en qué tipo de mano me habría tocado mientras observaba a las figuras con túnicas negras que pululaban por todo el andén. Me ponían nerviosa y casi no podía controlar las ganas de sacar el cigarrillo que tenía escondido en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, pero mi madre estaba cerca y nunca le había gustado que fumara.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —me preguntó por enésima vez con la voz henchida de nerviosismo.

—Sí, mamá, no te preocupes —repliqué automáticamente mientras intentaba pasar por alto su aspecto cansado.

La verdad es que este verano había sido difícil. Mi madre estaba continuamente alerta y era incapaz de dormir más de dos o tres horas por las noches. Esperaba el momento en que _ellos _llamaran a nuestra puerta. No éramos una familia influyente ni especialmente rica como los Malfoy o los Black, pero nuestra sangre era pura y, por lo tanto, teníamos que cumplir nuestro deber. Nuestro deber para con el Señor Oscuro y los Mortífagos.

—Nos veremos por Navidad —dije sencillamente cuando se escuchó el primer bocinazo que avisaba de que la marcha era inminente—. Cuídate.

Nos miramos durante un segundo de más intentando decidir qué hacer a continuación. Mi madre era una mujer orgullosa y nunca había roto a llorar como el resto de madres cuando empezaba el curso, pero en ese momento la vi capaz de romper la tradición. Un poco incómoda, le aparté un mechón de pelo lacio y sin brillo de la frente y le di un beso rápido. No miré atrás mientras caminaba hacia el tren ni tampoco me asomé a una ventana para saludarla con la mano. No era propio de nosotras y no iba a cambiar esa costumbre por un par de túnicas negras.

Me acomodé en uno de los últimos vagones. Estaba vacío a parte de un grupito de nuevos alumnos, que cuchicheaban con excitación. Hice caso omiso de ellos, bajé la ventanilla y encendí un cigarrillo. Tenía un vicio serio al tabaco, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de dejarlo. Últimamente era lo único que conseguía calmarme.

Iba por el segundo pitillo cuando escuché los pasos de dos personas acercándose a mí. No me molesté en mirar, pero supe al instante de quién se trataba. Sólo Hestia y Flora Carrow usan tacones para viajar.

—Así que te escondías aquí —dijo Hestia a modo de saludo—. Ugh, ¿todavía fumas esa cosa? No entiendo ese vicio que tienes, en serio.

—El olor es asqueroso. Además, leí en Corazón de Bruja que el tabaco te deja los dientes amarillos. No conseguirás marido si te destrozas de esa manera —añadió Flora, arqueando las cejas en mi dirección mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana.

Suspiré con hastío, pero no dije nada. Nada de lo que pudiera argumentar las convencería así que no valía la pena molestarme con ellas. Ellas, acostumbradas a mi silencio, pronto comenzaron a charlar sobre el corte de pelo de una chica a la que no conocía. Nunca entendí por qué esas dos se empeñaban en estar continuamente a mi alrededor. No éramos amigas. No teníamos nada en común y mi indiferencia hacia ellas estaba patente en mi rostro y mi actitud. Sin embargo, nada de lo que yo dijera o hiciera las alejaba ni tampoco a Astoria, Kevin o Jackson. Increíblemente, y a pesar de todos mis intentos, tenía un grupo de amigos.

—¿Qué pasa, chicas? ¿Cotilleando tan pronto por la mañana? —exclamó Kevin nada más vernos desde el otro lado del compartimento—. Hola, Bardshow, ¿qué tal el verano? —Me tensé ligeramente cuando el idiota pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, pero seguí mirando por la ventana sin contestarle—. Nethara, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que me desprecies de esta forma? —preguntó en tono dramático.

—Nacer. —repliqué sin poder contenerme. Sabía que más tarde me arrepentiría, especialmente porque Kevin necesita muy poco para seguir molestando.

—Uh —gritó Jackson, apareciendo de la nada. Esto siempre era igual, mis compañeros iban apareciendo a cuentagotas, buscándome como si fuera un maldito galeón de oro—. Creo que acaba de darle una patada a tu orgullo, Kevin.

—Cállate, Jack. Por lo menos a mí me queda algo de orgullo. Lo último que quedaba del tuyo se evaporó justo como el zumo de calabaza que te tiró encima esa chica de Ravenclaw.

Jackson le mandó a la mierda con un sutil corte de mangas y pronto Hestia, Flora y Kevin se pusieron a rememorar ese desayuno con la única intención de molestarle. Me pregunté distraídamente dónde podría haberse metido Astoria, pero imaginaba que estaría acosando a Draco Malfoy de nuevo. Llevaba loca por él desde que su hermana Daphne invitó a varios Slytherins a pasar unos días en su casa, Draco entre ellos.

Empezó a llover cuando ya era noche cerrada. La lluvia, salida de la nada, nos sorprendió a todos, pero especialmente a Hestia y Flora, que murmuraban preocupadas por lo que le podría pasar a su pelo perfectamente alisado. Secretamente también me preocupé por el mío, pero más por la de tiempo que iba a llevarme secarlo que porque se me estropease el peinado. Lo cierto es que no lo llevaba de ninguna manera específica. Liso, pero porque era así, pero sabía que las gemelas lo tenían rizado y se gastaban un buen pellizco en pociones alisadoras.

—Mujeres, todas sois iguales —se quejó Kevin, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de las tres. No habíamos tenido tiempo de replicar cuando un libro se estrelló contra su cabeza, arrancándole un grito.

Levanté la mirada a tiempo de ver a Astoria guardándose la varita en la túnica del colegio. Eso me recordó que debíamos cambiarnos antes de llegar y, a juzgar por las luces que ya se intuían en el horizonte, no nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Te lo merecías —dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba al lado de Flora. Me sonrió con picardía y me guiñó el ojo como si fuéramos grandes cómplices de una conspiración. Cabeceé en su dirección, pero nada más—. Pásame el libro, anda.

Kevin se agachó refunfuñando entre dientes y recogió el libro, pero no se lo pasó inmediatamente. Le echó un vistazo a la portada antes de lanzárselo a Astoria como si quemara. Yo también lo miré por un segundo, sonriendo cuando vi que se trataba del libro de texto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Kevin aún tenía pesadillas con esa asignatura según Jack.

—¿Todavía te meas en los pantalones cada vez que ves al semigigante, Kev? —se burló el chico en cuestión, coreado por las risas de las gemelas y la sonrisa de Astoria.

—¿Os acordáis cuando huyó de Transformaciones porque esa bestia quería hablar con McGonagall y le asustó? Fue tu mejor momento, Kevin, en serio —continuó Hestia, echándose a reír descontroladamente.

Desconecté en ese momento e intenté salir de la esquina en la que me habían arrinconado Jackson y Kevin, pero ellos no parecían por la labor de levantarse. Me encogí de hombros y coloqué mi pie estratégicamente entre las piernas de Jack, me impulsé hacia arriba y después salté sobre mi otro pie al pasillo, cogí mi mochila y eché a andar. Los nuevos me miraron embobados mientras pasaba a su lado y probablemente también Jack y Kevin, que habían conseguido una primera plana de mi ropa interior. Odiaba las faldas.

Me lavé la cara en el minúsculo baño y me miré en el espejo. No tenía mal aspecto, pero una sombra de ojeras se intuía debajo de mis ojos, y mi piel, más pálida de lo normal, me daba un aspecto algo enfermizo. Suspiré y me pellizqué las mejillas intentando conseguir algo de color. Hestia y Flora no tardarían en ponerse hacerme preguntas si me veían mal, y yo no tenía ganas de explicarles que temía lo que los mortífagos le harían a mi madre cuando la encontraran y ella se negara a unirse. Según ella, había tenido suficiente de esa vida durante la Primera Guerra. No quería volver a luchar.

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté desterrar todos esos pensamientos mientras me cambiaba de ropa. La túnica de Slytherin parecía pesar más ese año. La serpiente del escudo, recortada contra un fondo de hilo plateado, brillaba inquietantemente bajo la luz mágica del baño. Por un segundo quise arrancarlo de la túnica, alejarlo de mi corazón, que bombeaba dolorosamente rápido en mi pecho. Estaba asustada. Aterrada por lo que nos esperaba este año. Nadie había hablado de eso en todo el viaje, pero yo lo había visto en sus ojos. Estaban entusiasmados, contentos y también tenían mucho miedo, porque no estaban seguros de lo que implicaría ser de Slytherin este año. Todos nos habíamos percatado de las túnicas negras, de los mortífagos que nos vigilaban en el andén. ¿Qué iba a pasar este año?

El tren se detuvo con un traqueteo que me sobresaltó y, segundos después, unos golpes en la puerta volvieron a asustarme.

—¡Nea! ¡Nethara, hemos llegado! ¿Estás lista? —Era Astoria.

Salí del baño a modo de respuesta y pasé por su lado sabiendo que me seguiría. Efectivamente, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de tenerla caminando junto a mí. Nos reunimos con los demás en la salida. Hogwarts se recortaba contra el cielo en lo alto de la colina y, por un segundo, fue como si nada hubiese cambiado. Los sonidos y el ambiente eran los mismos. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, que es más una introducción que otra cosa. Ya habéis conocido a Nethara, Nea para los amigos, y a los que serán los protagonistas del fic. He elegido esta Casa porque parece que todo el mundo se olvida de ella y estos personajes en concreto porque también parecen estar siempre en segundo plano. Personajes canon son Hestia, Flora, Astoria y Kevin (aunque probablemente no le conocéis. Kevin Bletchley, buscadle en Google). Jackson y Neathara son OCs. Podría haber escrito desde el punto de vista de un personaje canon, pero cuando empecé a escribir no estaba segura de por dónde iba a ir la historia así que preferí usar una creación mía que pudiera cambiar a mi antojo.  
_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo y ya sabéis: Comentar es amar :D _


	2. Comienza el juego

**Capítulo Dos: Comienza el juego. **

El Gran Comedor tenía un aspecto inocente mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa. Movidos por costumbres forjadas durante años, cada uno se colocó en un lugar específico e hizo las mismas cosas que cada primero de septiembre. Hestia y Flora se sentaron juntas y no tardaron ni dos segundos en sacar el brillo de labios para retocarse un poco; Kevin se sentó junto a Flora y miró su plato vacío con anhelo, como si por el simple hecho de desearlo fuera a conseguir que apareciera la cena; yo me senté frente a Hestia, con Astoria y Jackson a cada lado, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No intercambiamos ni una sola palabra mientras esperábamos a que el resto de alumnos se acomodara.

Aburrida, dejé que mi vista viajara alrededor de la enorme sala. Reconocí unas cuantas caras, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron aquellas que no estaban. Obviamente, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no se adivinaban entre el gentío. Algunos, como Kevin, habían sido lo suficientemente ingenuos —por no decir estúpidos— para pensar que Potter y sus amigos volverían ese año. Para mí estaba claro que ninguno de los tres iba a poner un pie en Hogwarts por voluntad propia. Potter era el enemigo público número uno, Granger una sangre sucia y Weasley estaba claramente relacionado con ambos, además de ser un traidor a la sangre. Los mortífagos lo sabían y harían de su vida un infierno.

Seguía pensando en ello cuando los de primero entraron en el Gran Comedor ordenados en dos filas. Desde mi mesa no se les podía ver bien porque eran muy pequeños y había demasiada gente delante, pero me percaté al instante de que no era McGonagall quien iba a la cabeza, sino una bruja a la que no conocía. Desconcertada, lancé una mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores. McGonagall estaba ahí, erguida y mirando a los niños como si no pasara nada.

—Primer golpe al orgullo Gryffindor —me susurró Jack al oído, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sacudí la cabeza y me alejé un poco, incómoda con tanta proximidad. Nunca había llevado bien que la gente violara mi espacio personal. Sin embargo, las palabras de Jackson no abandonaron mi mente. No, pensé, el primer golpe fue cuando Snape se sentó en la silla de Dumbledore, esto ha sido apenas un empujón amistoso.

El Sombrero Seleccionador cantó a la unidad y a la perseverancia, al trabajo en equipo y al valor. Nada que interesase a los miembros de Slytherin y mucho menos a mí. Nunca me gustó ese Sombrero aunque no tenía razones que lo justificaran. Sencillamente no me parecía justo que fuera un sombrero ajado y viejo el que decidiera nuestro futuro.

—Buenas noches, alumnos —Me tensé imperceptiblemente cuando la voz suave e hipnotizadora de Severus Snape llegó a mis oídos—. Un nuevo año comienza y con él un nuevo orden. Sé a lo que estáis acostumbrados, pero confío en que ya todos seáis conscientes de que las cosas han cambiado —La sutil amenaza que encerraba su tono comprensivo me heló la sangre. No estaba acostumbrada a ese Snape. Uno que parecía complacido, libre, incluso contento, como si se hubiera deshecho de una máscara. ¿Ese era el verdadero Severus Snape? —. Dicho esto, quiero presentaros a los nuevos profesores. En el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tendremos a Amycus Carrow y en el de Estudios Muggles tenemos a Alecto Carrow. Ambas obligatorias este año —Le lancé una mirada a las gemelas Carrow, intrigada. Pero ellas no parecían saber mucho más que yo al respecto—. Además, este año se restablece el Decreto de Enseñanza nº 24 por el que quedan disueltas todo tipo de sociedades y grupos, sólo se mantendrán los equipos de quidditch, que serán supervisados por un delegado del Ministerio. El toque de queda empezará una hora antes, por lo tanto, nadie podrá salir de su sala común después del anochecer y la cena en el Gran Comedor se adelantará una hora. El Bosque Prohibido está totalmente vedado para los estudiantes. Todo aquel que se salte cualquiera de estas normas recibirá un castigo ejemplar. Filch y los profesores Carrow serán los encargados de impartir estos castigos. Los profesores deberán reportar a los alumnos insubordinados a cualquiera de ellos.

Nos miró a todos durante un segundo para asegurarse de que sus palabras habían calado antes de sentarse y, con una palmada que resonó en cada esquina, el banquete empezó oficialmente. Mis compañeros parecían, por lo general, pensativos, pero no especialmente preocupados. Yo no estaba segura de cómo tomarme sus palabras. No era miembro de ningún club o equipo, pero estaba claro que el Decreto no iba dirigido al Club de Coleccionistas de Cromos ni al Equipo de Frisbee. Me imaginé que esos "delegados del Ministerio" serían mortífagos jugando a ser niñeras. Aunque no me afectaba directamente, me inquietó la manera en que los mortífagos se estaban inmiscuyendo en nuestras vidas.

—Nea, ¿te encuentras bien?

Levanté la cabeza y parpadeé, un poco sobresaltada. Últimamente estaba en un estado de nerviosismo constante. Acostumbrada a percatarme de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me desconcertaba estar tan distraída.

—Sí, estoy bien. No tengo apetito —respondí, intentando que Astoria no notara mi turbación injustificada—. Creo que me voy a ir a la cama ya.

Los cinco me miraron con sorpresa cuando me levanté.

—Pero…

Hice caso omiso de Jackson y salí del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás. No me apetecía seguir escuchando. Me dolía la cabeza y mi pelo húmedo parecía calarme el frío hasta los huesos. Sólo quería acostarme y olvidarme del mundo durante unas horas. Por eso, llegar hasta el pasadizo que daba a la sala común de Slytherin me convirtió en la mujer más feliz del mundo… hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía entrar.

—¡Mierda! Seré estúpida —grité, parándome en mitad del pasillo—. La puta contraseña.

Resoplé, enfadada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan elemental? Miré a mi alrededor intentando pensar una solución que no implicara tener que esperar a que terminara el banquete. Sola en el pasillo fui plenamente consciente del frío que hacía. El aire nocturno de septiembre se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas y corría por los pasillos sin impedimentos. Tiritando, me parapeté detrás de una columna para evitar las corrientes de aire.

Sin un plan en el horizonte y con ganas de gritar de pura frustración, sucumbí a mi vicio más recurrente desde hacía unos meses. Me senté en el suelo, pegué las rodillas al pecho y encendí un cigarrillo. La nicotina y el sabor del ginseng, ligeramente ácido, me calmó inmediatamente y me aclaró la mente. Seguía sin tener un plan, pero por lo menos no estaba tan descontrolada. Di una calada larga y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la manera en que la tensión iba dejando mi cuerpo. Empezar a fumar había sido una de mis mejores ideas. Iba por el cuarto cigarrillo cuando escuché la primera voz.

—No sé si es una buena idea. Si nos descubren…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y apagué el cigarrillo contra la piedra sin pensarlo dos veces. Insegura sobre si podía estar ahí o no y un poco preocupada por lo que pasaría si alguien oliese el aroma del ginseng en mi aliento, me apreté contra la columna de piedra y contuve la respiración.

—... de brazos cruzados —La conversación había continuado y los pasos se detuvieron a escasa distancia de mí. Si seguían caminando, me pillarían—. No podemos. Me niego a creer que puedan hacer lo que quieran. ¡Son mortífagos, por Merlín!

Reconocí la voz de la profesora McGonagall, pero no acababa de entender de qué estaban hablando. No parecía contenta con las medidas tomadas por el nuevo director, pero eso no le habría sorprendido a nadie. Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció alargarse eternamente aunque probablemente no pasaron más de cinco segundos. Después, volvieron a caminar, pero esta vez en direcciones opuestas.

Solté el aire de golpe cuando el sonido de pasos hubo desaparecido. Miré los restos de mi cigarrillo mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado, llegando a la conclusión de que no había sido nada importante. McGonagall no estaba contenta, ¿y qué? No era mi problema.

Estaba planteándome volver al Gran Comedor cuando un coro de risas, conversaciones y pisadas resonó en todo el castillo. Me levanté rápidamente y esperé a que el grupo de alumnos pasara a mi lado para unirme a ellos discretamente. Suspiré con algo de alivio cuando confirmé que eran de Slytherin y no de Hufflepuff y me dejé llevar por el gentío. No busqué a mis amigos ni tampoco esperé a reencontrarme con ellos en la sala común. Subí a mi habitación y me acosté sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa. Al calor de las mantas y completamente agotada después de un día de viaje, no tardé ni dos segundos en quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

—¿Qué tenemos ahora?

Resoplé por enésima vez mientras intentaba controlar mi expresión. Si Kevin se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me molestaba su incapacidad para recordar el jodido horario, entonces le tendría encima de mí el resto del año.

—Defensa, capullo —respondió Jack, guiñándome un ojo—. Y deja de molestarla antes de que te mande a la enfermería. Porque Nea hablar, poco, pero maldecir…

A mi pesar, tuve que sonreír e incluso me sentí algo satisfecha conmigo misma. Que la gente fuera consciente de que no había que tocarme mucho la moral me complacía más de lo saludable. Esperaba sinceramente que a Kevin se le grabase bien en su desastrosa memoria.

—Sólo era una pregunta.

Subimos las escaleras con algo de desgana. La clase de Pociones nos había dejado a todos algo somnolientos por culpa de los vapores adormecedores de la poción que estábamos preparando. El único que parecía algo entusiasmado era Slughorn, pero probablemente porque, bajo los efectos de la poción, nadie había hecho explotar nada ni se había metido con nadie. Eso en una clase de Gryffindor y Slytherin es todo un logro.

—¡Chicos! ¡Esperad!

Me detuve cuando reconocí la voz de Astoria, que corría hacia nosotros. A mis flancos, Jackson y Kevin me imitaron. La miré con curiosidad mientras se acercaba. Al salir de la clase había estado a nuestro lado, pero después se había esfumado como si nada. Pensé un poco en ello y sonreí para mí misma cuando me di cuenta de cuál era la razón de que se hubiese separado de nosotros. Y tenía nombre y apellido.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Estabas a mi lado —dijo Kevin, mirándola con suspicacia.

—Estaba…

—¿Con Draco Malfoy? —solté sin pensar.

Observé con malsana satisfacción cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban y sus ojos se abrían. No estaba muy segura de por qué lo había dicho, pero supongo que me aburría. Además, me apetecía ver qué dirían Jack y Kevin sobre el encaprichamiento de su amiga con el idiota número uno de Slytherin. Los dos chicos le odiaban, aunque yo no estaba muy segura de por qué. Creo que tenía algo que ver con el quidditch.

—Yo… —balbuceó Astoria, mirándome como si hubiera desvelado secretos de Estado.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —inquirió Kevin, escandalizado.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su melodramática reacción y les dejé ahí para que discutieran, alejándome con una sonrisilla maliciosa. Con eso tendrían para todo el día y a mí me dejarían en paz, que era lo único que pedía. Nunca había llegado a entender por qué era tan difícil dejarme a mi aire. No quería un grupo de amigos y ellos no me necesitaban a mí.

La clase estaba a rebosar de gente cuando llegué. Casi todo séptimo estaba reunido y tanta cantidad hacia que el ambiente estuviese algo cargado. Agobiada, tiré de mi corbata tratando de respirar con mayor facilidad. Varias personas me miraron, pero por lo general se limitaron a ignorarme. Sin embargo, tuve que aguantar las miradas insidiosas de varios Gryffindors que debían verme como una mortífaga en potencia. Molesta, aunque algo divertida, les lancé una sonrisa maliciosa que tuvo el efecto esperado: todos desviaron la mirada.

Me parecía gracioso, y bastante estúpido, que el resto de Casas me considerara una amenaza. Astoria, Flora y Hestia, Jack y Kevin, todos eran conocidos, pero de mí no sabían absolutamente nada. Sabían que me habían visto con ellos; sabían que no hablaba mucho y que era una estudiante ejemplar; y sabían que era una Slytherin sangre pura. Nada más. Y eso les ponía nerviosos.

—¡Hola! —Di un pequeño bote en el asiento al verme sorprendida por el canturreo alegre de Hestia—. Buenos días, Nea.

—Buenos días —coreó Flora, sentándose al lado de su hermana.

—Buenos días —respondí mientras sacaba el libro de Defensa de la mochila.

Sentí la mirada de las gemelas en mi cara durante todo el tiempo que me llevó abrir el libro sobre la mesa, sacar pluma y tinta, el cuaderno y cerrar la mochila. Sabía perfectamente que sólo tendría que esperar un poco más para que ellas me contaran lo que fuera que se morían por decir, así que dejé que sufrieran un poco con mi mutismo.

—¿No nos vas a preguntar por qué estamos tan contentas? —se impacientó, finalmente, Flora.

—No tenía la intención. No.

Escuché a una de ellas resoplar aunque no habría podido decir cuál. Apoyé la rodilla derecha en el canto de la mesa y apoyé el libro sobre el muslo para poder leerlo cómodamente. Si ellas querían hablar, que lo hicieran, pero yo no iba a darles coba.

—Amanda nos ha dicho que este fin de semana va a haber fiesta en la sala común —me informó Flora cuando no había terminado de leer el primer párrafo—. Para celebrar el nuevo curso, ya sabes.

—¿El nuevo curso? —inquirí, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No entendía cómo podían ser tan despistadas—. En serio, Flora, ¿desde cuándo celebramos un nuevo curso? ¿No te parece que es más bien la celebración de un nuevo orden?

Hestia y Flora se miraron, pero no parecían sorprendidas o escandalizadas por mis palabras. Entonces, comprendí que ellas sabían perfectamente qué clase de fiesta era. Gruñí, un poco molesta conmigo misma, pero no les dije nada más. Pensaba en ello mientras fingía leer. Una fiesta por el nuevo orden… Supuse que tendría que ir si no quería que me hicieran la vida imposible. El objetivo de tanta celebración era obvio. Nada mejor que una fiesta para saber, de manera elegante, quién está de tu lado. Suspiré, cansada sólo de pensar en una noche rodeada de tanta gente. No me gustaban mucho las multitudes.

Seguía dándole vueltas cuando nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa hizo acto de presencia. A la luz del día y con la mente más despejada, pude observarle con mayor detenimiento. De estatura media, pálido, fornido y con el pelo negro perfectamente peinado, Amycus Carrow no daba la apariencia de ser alguien muy peligroso, pero eso, en el mundo mágico, no significaba nada. Una vez más, miré a las gemelas, pero ellas no reflejaban ni una pizca de reconocimiento en su rostro.

—Parece un poco perdido, ¿no crees? —me susurró Astoria, que se había sentado a mi lado en un momento indeterminado—. Por cierto, recuérdame que te mate.

Sonreí a mi pesar, pero no tuve tiempo de contestar antes de que el profesor Carrow comenzara la clase.

—Buenos días, alumnos —dijo, pareciendo incómodo. Miré a mi alrededor, notando cómo el ambiente se iba relajando—. Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Amycus Carrow. No estoy seguro de qué os han enseñado hasta ahora —continuó, paseándose por toda la clase—, pero quiero que lo olvidéis —Se detuvo a mi lado durante un segundo, y después siguió andando de vuelta a la parte delantera del aula—. En esta clase aprenderéis mucho más que defensa, aprenderéis a hacer de las Artes Oscuras vuestra arma. Ya es hora de que aprendáis magia de verdad…

Un presentimiento horrible reptó por mi piel, filtrándose por mis poros hasta formar un nudo apretado en mi pecho. Sabía que sus palabras no podían significar nada bueno.


	3. Pesadillla

**Capítulo Tres: Pesadilla. **

_No puede ser real. _

Mis pensamientos giraban caóticos en mi mente. No entendía que eso estuviese pasando realmente. No era capaz de comprender que estaba asistiendo a mi primera sesión de tortura. Sencillamente no tenía sentido. Ahí fuera, en la calle, donde la guerra se desarrollaba impunemente, no me habrían sorprendido los gritos, ni el llanto, ni las súplicas. Pero esto era Hogwarts. _Hogwarts_, por el amor de Merlín.

_Esto no está pasando. _

Pero _sí _pasaba. Summer Collins _estaba_ en el suelo, llorando, suplicando y retorciéndose. Se arañaba los brazos de manera que espesas gotas de sangre se deslizaban hacia el suelo mientras sus propias uñas se hundían cada vez más en la carne. Su cuerpo había adoptado una posición extraña, antinatural, pero ella no se daba cuenta. No parecía recordar ni dónde estaba o por qué. Y los gritos… Nunca olvidaría sus gritos. La manera en que aullaba llena de dolor, rogando, pidiendo que la mataran de una vez, que todo terminara. Y yo seguía sin entender cómo podía estar pasando esto _aquí_.

Sin embargo, mi rostro permaneció impasible, y llegó un momento en que no pude soportarlo más. Mi cerebro se desconectó, alejándose de esa pesadilla. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar, no apartar la mirada como el resto. Pensé que Summer, una chica con la que jamás había hablado, se merecía que al menos la mirara mientras la torturaban. Yo no iba a interrumpir al profesor Carrow, no iba a gritar lo que todos mis instintos me decían —_Esto está mal. Debes detenerlo. Esto está jodidamente mal. Lo sabes__—__, _pero no iba a apartar la mirada como el resto. No iba a fingir, no ahí, que nada estaba pasando. Después, cuando la clase terminara y pudiera respirar de nuevo, me olvidaría de todo. Cogería ese recuerdo y lo lanzaría lejos, a un lugar profundo y oscuro de mi mente. Pero no ahora.

—Para.

Levanté la mirada del cuerpo retorcido de Summer, buscando el origen de la voz. La había escuchado claramente aunque hubiese sido un mero susurro. Sin embargo, nada parecía haber cambiado. Astoria miraba fijamente la mesa y apretaba los puños en el regazo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Las gemelas no estaban mejor y Jackson se había reclinado en la silla y tenía los ojos cerrados. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba echándose una siesta, pero yo le conocía mejor. Finalmente, dirigí mi mirada a Kevin, que miraba fascinado la manera en que Summer era torturada. Por un momento, sentí asco, pero no pensé más en ello cuando recordé qué estaba buscando.

Empezaba a preguntarme si lo habría imaginado cuando lo escuché de nuevo, más fuerte.

—Para.

Era Ginny Weasley.

Sentada frente a mí, su voz rota me llegó claramente. No podía ver su cara, pero noté su cuerpo temblar. Un segundo después, mientras yo todavía procesaba el hecho de que alguien se _atreviera_ a decir una sola palabra, la muchacha se levantó haciendo que su silla se estrellara contra el suelo y se rompiera con un ruido estrepitoso. Noté un dolor punzante en la pierna mientras ella gritaba:

—¡He dicho que pares!

Algo extraño ocurrió en ese momento. Sorpresa, expectativa, _miedo_. Todo suspendido en el aire, dándole a la atmósfera un sabor agrio. El tiempo se había ralentizado y el mundo detenido. Notaba un hilo de sangre caliente corriendo por mi pierna, manchando mis medias y dejándome una sensación pegajosa y un extraño cosquilleo en la piel. Una astilla o algo similar debía haberse clavado en mi pierna, pero pensé que ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme por eso.

Summer seguía en el suelo, sollozando y jadeando, pero la maldición se había detenido. Ginny Weasley respiraba en cortos y sonoros jadeos. Sus puños cerrados, su espalda recta y su cabeza alta. Me sorprendió comprobar que no estaba temblando.

Amycus Carrow miraba en mi dirección, pero no a mí, y yo estaba dando gracias a Merlín de que así fuera. Sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido y una nube oscura se cernía sobre todos nosotros. Su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, su varita en alto, su mirada febril. Un aura de peligro le rodeaba. Se había convertido en un depredador. Implacable, frío, mortal.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Su voz llenó toda la habitación y retumbó en los oídos de todos. Una capa de sudor frío cubrió mi piel y sentí el terror deslizándose como un cubito de hielo por mi garganta. No tenía razones para sentirme tan aterrorizada, nada me amenazaba, pero la postura ofensiva del profesor Carrow había hecho sonar todas mis alarmas y mi instinto de autopreservación funcionaba a pleno rendimiento.

—Ven aquí —siseó el hombre, haciendo un gesto con su varita hacia el lugar en el que estaba Summer—. Vosotros —continuó, lanzándole una mirada a un par de Ravenclaws—, apartad a esta escoria mestiza de mi vista.

Los chicos se apresuraron a obedecer, vigilando continuamente la varita del profesor Carrow. Summer seguía llorando, pero el sonido de sus sollozos no era tan desgarrador como segundos antes. Sus ojos, abiertos al máximo, le daban un aspecto apaleado que era difícil de mirar. Algo indefinido se removió dentro de mí, pero lo aplasté con ira. No podía dejar que la compasión me dominara, eso no era propio de mí.

Ginny Weasley caminó con paso firme hacia el frente de la clase y se colocó junto al mortífago sin siquiera temblar. Una pequeña parte de mi mente estaba admirando su aplomo, pero la mayor parte sólo podía pensar en ella como en una estúpida. Gryffindor, sería la palabra que resumiría todo su carácter.

—Está loca —murmuró Astoria a mi lado, al parecer compartiendo mis pensamientos.

Observé con cierta fascinación morbosa la manera en que Amycus Carrow rodeaba a mi compañera, estudiándola de cerca. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, pude ver que en sus ojos brillaban la diversión y la expectativa. Parecía impaciente por torturarla. Tragué saliva intentando deshacer el incómodo nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. No logré gran cosa. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué me afectaba tanto. Weasley no era nadie para mí. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado antes y sin embargo no quería que la torturaran. Se sentía _incorrecto_.

—Mira a tus compañeros —ordenó el mortífago mientras una cruel sonrisa se iba dibujando en sus labios. Ginny obedeció—. Eso es —Había lascivia en su tono, una excitación que rayaba en lo sexual y que me hacía sentir nauseas—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, apartando el pelo flameante de la chica de su hombro derecho.

Esa suave caricia, casi amorosa, fue lo primero que consiguió una reacción de rechazo y miedo por parte de la muchacha, que se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Vi cómo tragaba saliva y respiraba hondo antes de contestar:

—Ginny Weasley.

—¡Ah! ¡Una Weasley! Debí haberlo imaginado —exclamó, sonriente—. Bien, Ginny, puedes sentirte honrada. Vas a servir de ejemplo para todos tus compañeros.

La muchacha se tensó perceptiblemente, presumiblemente preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Yo, que nunca había experimentado la maldición, me pregunté si eso serviría de algo. Si habría una diferencia entre ella, que sabía lo que iba a pasar, o Summer, que había caminado hacia su tortura sin siquiera imaginarlo. Por alguna razón, lo dudé.

—Elige a uno de tus compañeros —anunció entonces el profesor, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Miré a Astoria con confusión y ella me devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión. Algo dentro de mí empezó a congelarse y esquirlas de hielo se clavaron dolorosamente en mi estómago. Mi intuición no solía fallar, pero no necesitaba la confianza en mis habilidades para saber que cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido a ese hombre sería mala.

Weasley parecía tan confusa como el resto. Por primera vez, parecía estar mirando a su profesor a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, sin entender. Él sólo se quedó ahí, esperando. Aparentemente no tenía intención de dar más explicaciones. Su entusiasmo sólo me hizo sentir más incómoda. Me pregunté si habría un límite para la incomodidad y el miedo, porque a cada segundo que pasaba todo iba a peor.

—Yo… No entiendo qué…

—¡Elige a uno de tus compañeros! —la cortó el hombre, impaciente—. Hazlo.

Ginny nos miró a todos y cada uno de nosotros, indecisa. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre sus compañeros de Casa por mucho más tiempo que los demás, pero pareció llegar a la conclusión de que no era buena idea involucrarles. Entonces, su mirada se detuvo en mí, de entre todas las personas. Mi expresión no traicionó mis emociones, pero por dentro estaba suplicándole que no me eligiera. Que _por nada_ del mundo me hiciera salir ahí. Pero la fatal intuición de que me iba elegir, a mí, una completa desconocida, fue confirmada cuando su dedo me señaló.

Todos se giraron a mirarme y pude escuchar a las gemelas jadeando a mi lado. Astoria no dijo nada, no emitió ningún sonido, pero sus ojos me escrutaban como si fuese una complicada adivinanza. Yo, sin embargo, no les prestaba atención. Observaba al profesor Carrow, esperando el veredicto. Quizás yo no le servía. Quizás la obligaba a elegir a otro.

—Ven aquí —me dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Vamos.

Sintiéndome como si hubiera sido tallada en piedra, obligué a mi cuerpo moverse y obedecer. Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no demostrar lo aterrada y asqueada que me sentía. Pero también estaba enfadada. Ira fría y mortal llenaba mis entrañas y mis ojos llamearon cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Ginny Weasley. Ella, la muy hipócrita, intentó hacerme llegar una disculpa a través de sus ojos, pero yo sólo miré hacia otro lado.

Seguía pensando que toda esta situación no tenía sentido cuando finalmente llegué a la altura de las otras dos personas, al frente de la clase. Miré la pared fijamente y dejé los brazos laxos a mis costados, los dedos picándome por sacar la varita y defenderme. Me sentía vulnerable e impotente. No podía huir a ninguna parte. Tampoco podía atacar. Sólo me quedaba permanecer ahí, mirando a la nada y preguntándome por qué yo. ¿Por qué yo cuando había otras treinta y nueve personas ahí dentro? ¿Por qué no un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff? ¿Por qué no Demelza Collins o Luca Caruso? ¿No eran ellos sus amigos?

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha? —inquirió el profesor, echándole un vistazo satisfecho al escudo de Slytherin que adornaba mi pecho. De pronto, me sentí mucho más segura.

—Nethara Bardshow —contesté, mirándole por primera vez.

Sus ojos eran grises y fríos, pero brillaban con diversión y expectativa. Obviamente estaba disfrutando.

—Bardshow —repitió, pensando—. ¿Tienes algo que ver con Astrix Bardshow?

Asentí, sintiendo que estaba salvada. Reconocía mi apellido.

—Era mi tío.

Una sonrisa que casi parecía sincera cruzó su rostro. Mi tío había sido un mortífago menor, nadie conocía su nombre, pero había llevado la Marca con orgullo. Él, al igual que mi padre, había muerto durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Ambos eran una especie de mártires para mi madre y sus allegados, para mí sólo rostros sonrientes en fotos antiguas.

—Perfecto. Eres perfecta.

Capté con satisfacción la mirada de horror y odio que me lanzó Ginny y, envalentonada por las palabras del profesor, me permití a mí misma responder a sus sentimientos con una sonrisa. Ella me miró con asco y levantó la cabeza con orgullo. De nuevo, una parte de mí debió admitir que su actitud era admirable.

—Vas a recibir una clase práctica, Nethara —me dijo, utilizando mi nombre con familiaridad. No me gustó, pero lo dejé pasar sabiamente—. Saca tu varita —Obedecí, sintiéndome mejor en el instante en que la madera rozó la yema de mis dedos—. Perfecto. Apunta a la señorita Weasley con ella —Nos miramos, esta vez con nuestras diferencias puestas a un lado. La varita temblaba en mi mano mientras la levantaba. Parpadeé rápidamente, obligando a mis emociones a replegarse—. Ahora di lo siguiente —El profesor Carrow se inclinó hacia mí y apartó varios mechones de pelo de mi hombro de manera similar a como lo había hecho con Ginny. Me estremecí cuando su aliento rozó mi oreja—: _Crucio_.

Abrí los ojos al máximo y me aparté para mirarle con alarma. Él me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo traviesamente, como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer una trastada. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Ginny, asustada. Ella me devolvió la mirada y el entendimiento se fue abriendo paso en su rostro. De pronto, hubo una suerte de comprensión entre nosotras. Ella sabía que yo no quería hacerlo y yo sabía que lo haría de todas formas. Porque le temía demasiado a las consecuencias como para negarme.

Levanté la varita un poco más e intenté no pensar. Mi mano temblaba incontrolablemente, pero no podía hacer nada para controlarla. Deseé que todo fuese una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de apariencia terriblemente real, pero algo de lo que podía despertar. Los segundos pasaron, pero nada ocurrió. Esto era de verdad. Yo estaba ahí, de pie, sudando y siendo observada por todos. La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales por los ventanales e iluminaba los rasgos aniñados de Ginny, y la brisa fría de septiembre, que entraba por una de dichas ventanas, agitaba su pelo rojo oscuro y hacia ondular nuestras túnicas. Todos estaban esperando y yo no podía dejar de pensar en que iba a convertir a esta chica en mi víctima. _Víctima_. Una palabra terrible.

—Adelante —me azuzó el profesor Carrow, empezando a impacientarse.

Le miré por un segundo y su expresión fue lo último que necesité para decidirme. Jadeando, aterrada y culpable antes siquiera de haber pensado la maldición, me alejé un paso de ella pensando ingenuamente que quizás dolería menos si no lo hacía a quemarropa. Entonces, susurré:

—_Crucio_.

Un rayo de color rojo salió de la punta de mi varita y se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Ginny, arrancándole un gemido. Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa por un momento, pero no parecía estar sufriendo mucho. La observé con un crisol de emociones llenando mi pecho. En cierto modo, estaba aliviada, pero también tenía miedo de lo que el profesor Carrow haría a continuación.

—No lo has hecho bien —dijo el hombre, acercándose a mí. Su tono, casi paternal, me confundió. No parecía enfadado conmigo, aunque sí un poco decepcionado—. Tienes que sentirlo. Desearlo de verdad. Tienes que mirarla como si fuera todo lo que odias y, entonces, dejar que ese odio corra por tus venas. La maldición hará el resto.

Quise explicarle que no podía porque yo no odiaba nada realmente. Quise decirle que Ginny Weasley sólo me inspiraba indiferencia, no era nada para mí. Pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada antes de que él levantara su varita hacia mí y susurrara:

—_Crucio._

Mis rodillas cedieron y un dolor ardiente se extendió por mi cuerpo. Horas después Astoria me preguntaría, a media voz y con expresión asustada, qué se sentía, pero yo sería incapaz de describirlo. Porque no se comparaba a_ nada_. Era un dolor que venía de dentro hacia fuera y viceversa. Un dolor que aplastaba y trituraba mis entrañas. Eran agujas clavándose en mi piel, perforando mis nervios y licuando cada célula, cada mínima partícula de mi cuerpo. Mi piel, mi corazón y mi alma gritaban. Sentía como si el fuego del infierno lamiera mi cerebro y mi pecho y miles de cuchillos abrieran heridas deformes y sangrantes en mi carne y alguien, un ángel vengador y sonriente, echara sal sobre ellas. Parecía que hubiese roto cristales con mis propias manos, perforándome la carne suave de las palmas, para después ir tragando cada trozo, uno a uno, desgarrando mi garganta y mi estómago. Los pulmones no me respondían y el oxígeno se acababa. Toda yo ardía y se congelaba, en un baile infinito y tortuoso que no tenía fin. Y sin embargo, nada de eso se acercaba siquiera a lo que estaba sintiendo. No era nada comparado con el dolor enloquecedor que me llenaba.

Una pequeña parte de mí se daba cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, de que la garganta se me desgarraba por los gritos y de que me había arrancado las uñas mientras arañaba el suelo de madera. Pero eran dolores menores, una caricia lejana.

—Por favor… ¡Por favor! —grité, aunque sin ser consciente de ello.

Entonces, todo se detuvo. El dolor se detuvo, pero el recuerdo seguía ahí. El cuerpo no me respondía y mi pecho subía y bajaba con pasmosa rapidez, buscando aire. Me quedé ahí tirada, mi pelo negro tapando la mayor parte de mi cara. No podía ver gran cosa. Sólo madera, piedra y puntos blancos. En algún momento, dejé de llorar.

Escuché, aunque de forma lejana, a una persona agachándose a mi lado. Dos manos se cerraron alrededor de mis brazos y me levantaron sin que yo pudiera ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Me sentaron en una silla y Amycus Carrow entró en mi campo de visión. Su mirada falsamente compasiva y triste, como si fuera un padre que se había visto obligado a castigar a su hija más querida, me dio asco. Él debió verlo en mis ojos porque sonrió con diversión, dejando caer su máscara. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró una vez más:

—No debes odiarme a mí, Nethara, sino a ella. ¿Acaso te he elegido yo? Claro que no, ha sido _ella._

Mirando por encima de su hombro, busqué a Ginny. Estaba frente a mí y parecía horrorizada. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y me miraba con arrepentimiento. Vi la culpa llenando sus ojos marrones cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba. Y entonces la odié. La odié con toda mi alma y ser porque el profesor Carrow tenía razón. Ella me había elegido. Todo era culpa suya y yo debía hacerla pagar. Tenía que hacer que sintiera lo que yo había sentido. Tenía que hacerla suplicar, gritar y llorar de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho. Debía robarle su dignidad como ella me había robado la mía. ¿Había Ginny intervenido por mí? No. Había intervenido por Summer, pero no por mí. Yo sólo era una Slytherin más, no merecía la compasión de una noble y pura Gryffindor.

Estaba a punto de levantar la varita y maldecirla cuando sonó el timbre. No tuvieron que pasar más de dos segundos antes de que los primeros pasos y risas llenaran el pasillo. Nadie era consciente de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Sólo seguían con sus vidas sin preocuparse de que los de séptimo no hubiesen salido de su clase. Y entonces, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, el profesor Carrow se irguió y empezó a despedir a la clase.

Nos estaba dejando marchar por hoy, prometiendo que al día siguiente seguiríamos donde nos habíamos quedado. A mis oídos esa fue toda una amenaza.

Ginny Weasley me miró una vez más antes de apresurarse hacia sus amigos y empezar a recoger sus cosas. Yo me quedé un segundo más ahí sentada, pero me obligué a moverme cuando Jackson llegó hasta mí. Me miraba con horror y un punto de miedo, como si temiera que hubiera enloquecido. Tuve que apoyarme en él para levantarme, pero nada me habría detenido, ni siquiera mi orgullo, a la hora de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

No podía respirar.

—Sácame de aquí —supliqué, desesperada—. Sácame de aquí.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jackson no dijo nada sino que se limitó a obedecerme.


	4. El comienzo de algo peligroso

**Capítulo Cuatro: El comienzo de algo peligroso.**

Contra todos mis deseos, Jackson se empeñó en llevarme a la enfermería. Intenté convencerle de que no me hacía falta. Me sentía mejor ahora que podía respirar y mi mente funcionaba de nuevo. Estaba avergonzada del espectáculo que había dado en la clase, así como del tono suplicante con el que había obligado a Jack a sacarme de ahí.

—He dicho que no, Jack. Déjame en paz —repliqué por millonésima vez, resoplando con disgusto—. Deberías volver a clase. Yo estaré bien.

Me aparté de él y comencé a caminar por mí misma. Un dolor punzante me recorría la pierna derecha a cada paso, pero lo ignoré lo mejor que pude. Estaba decidida a llegar a la sala común por mi propio pie y nadie iba a impedírmelo. O al menos esa era mi intención… Antes de haber recorrido la mitad del pasillo, me sentí repentinamente ingrávida y rodeada por dos brazos fuertes. Sin embargo, mi peso era demasiado para Jackson, que se tambaleó peligrosamente.

—No seas idiota, Jackson —rezongué, intentando zafarme de su agarre. Tuve que parar cuando le vi trastabillar: lo último que necesitaba era darme contra el suelo—. Estoy bien, suéltame.

—Nea, en serio, ¿tú te has visto? —soltó resoplando, pero dejándome en el suelo—. Estás sangrando y te has arrancado las uñas. ¡Por las pelotas de Merlín, acaban de torturarte!

Gruñí intentando parecer amenazante, pero me estremecí sólo al recordarlo. Mi cuerpo acusaba los efectos de la maldición, pero yo todavía no lo había asimilado. Me sentía torpe, lenta, era como si mis reflejos estuviesen somnolientos y mis ideas cansadas. Todo en mi cabeza iba a cámara lenta, pero a la vez lo veía y escuchaba todo con nitidez. Era una sensación extraña, desconcertante. Fue por esto, y porque sabía que Jackson no se cansaría, por lo que finalmente claudiqué.

—Muy bien. Vamos.

Eché a andar sin más preámbulos, refunfuñando con las pocas energías que me quedaban. Jackson no intentó volver a llevarme en brazos como si fuera una damisela en apuros, pero mantuvo un brazo a mi alrededor, preparado para cogerme si era necesario. Dudaba mucho de sus capacidades como hechicero real (1), pero no lo comenté.

Tardamos mucho más tiempo en llegar del que nos habría llevado normalmente e hicimos todo el trayecto en completo silencio. Tuve que apoyarme en las paredes más veces de las que pude contar, pero rechacé la ayuda de Jack cada una de ellas. Todavía me quedaba un poco de orgullo y debía guardarlo con recelo. Me habían humillado una vez, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible porque no se repitiera. La próxima vez, sería Ginny Weasley la que acabaría retorciéndose en el suelo.

Pomfrey hizo un escándalo al vernos llegar de esa guisa, pero me instaló en una de las camas con impresionante celeridad. Nada se me había clavado, pero alguna parte de la silla debía haberme cortado porque la pequeña herida vertical no dejaba de sangrar.

—Estos cortes pequeños siempre son los más escandalosos —comentó la enfermera, sanando la pequeña herida sangrante con un ungüento con olor a lavanda—. Estará curada en un segundo. No te quedara marca, te lo aseguro —Entonces, sus vivaces ojos azules se clavaron en mis maltratados dedos. Casi ninguno conservaba la uña y las que todavía quedaban estaban partidas y ensangrentadas. Al verlo, no pude dejar de agradecer el extraño embotamiento que me recorría el cuerpo—. Eso, sin embargo, tardará algo más en sanar, aunque no mucho. Lo malo va a ser el dolor.

La sencilla palabra abrió algún tipo de compuerta dentro de mi mente. _Dolor_. ¿Acababa de decir que lo malo iba a ser el _dolor_? Una risita histérica se escapó de mi garganta. De pronto, mis carcajadas, temblorosas y enfermizas, llenaron el silencio de la enfermería. La anciana me miró con confusión ya que ambos habíamos evitado decirle el porqué de mi visita, pero Jackson parecía terriblemente asustado. Reí hasta que la primera lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, precedente de un sollozo que me hizo estremecer. Todo cayó sobre mí y la certidumbre de que _realmente_ me habían torturado me golpeó con fuerza.

El aire parecía más pesado a cada segundo que pasaba. Los pulmones no me respondían y mi corazón latía atronador en mis oídos. Me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, lo sabía, pero era incapaz de controlar mis emociones como tantas veces antes. Algo se había roto de manera irreparable. El dolor había sido demasiado grande, incomparable a nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Había dejado una huella imborrable dentro de mí y dudaba mucho de que esa sensación de _suciedad_, como si hubieran violado una parte esencial de mi ser —mi inocencia, quizás—, desapareciera algún día.

Cuando el mundo empezó a dar vueltas y el suelo se acercó incomprensiblemente a mí, Jackson estuvo ahí una vez más, recogiéndome. Sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, mis manos se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos, aferrándose a lo único que parecía sólido. Cerré los ojos e intenté comprender lo que Jack murmuraba en mi oído. No lo conseguí, pero concentrarme en ello me ayudó un poco.

—Eso es, bien. Túmbala. Sólo necesita un poco de aire.

Me fui relajando poco a poco, pero todavía me sentía al borde del abismo. Entonces, cuando volví en mí completamente, me sentí avergonzada. Ahí estaba yo, diciéndome a mí misma que no volvería a perder mi orgullo para terminar en la enfermería con un ataque de ansiedad. Era patética.

—¿Nethara?

Parpadeé con rapidez, intentando centrarme. Me dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo y los dedos de las manos. Estaba nerviosa y cansada. Pero, sobre todo, terriblemente asustada. El profesor Carrow había dicho que seguiríamos al día siguiente donde nos habíamos quedado. ¿Significaba eso que volvería a torturarme? ¿O quizás que tendría la oportunidad de hacérselo pagar a Weasley? A pesar de mi odio, una pequeña parte de mí estaba tan aterrada por la primera opción como por la segunda. Torturar no era algo que entrase en mi lista de actividades favoritas, ni siquiera a alguien como Weasley —no podía negarlo—, pero si la decisión era entre ella y yo, no tenía ninguna duda de a quién iba a escoger.

—Eh, Nea. Nea, ¿estás bien?

Sacudí la cabeza, pidiendo un momento silenciosamente. No era capaz de encontrar mi voz, pero tampoco hice ningún esfuerzo por buscarla. No quería hablar. Sólo deseaba olvidar esa pesadilla. Durante toda mi vida había sido capaz de bloquear los momentos desagradables, de enterrarlos bajo capas y capas de tierra que los mantenían a buen recaudo. A veces, visualizaba una cajita de metal en la que metía esos recuerdos para después cerrarlas con llave y dejarlas en una polvorienta estantería al fondo de mi mente. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos opciones que tan efectivas habían demostrado ser me ayudaron en ese momento.

_Es porque está demasiado reciente. Sólo necesitas descansar, dormir un poco. Cuando despiertes todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad. _

Me repetí esas palabras hasta que casi sonaron convincentes.

Cuando volví a prestar atención, me di cuenta de que Pomfrey se había alejado y revoloteaba alrededor de una figura a tres camas de mí. Miré a Jackson, que la observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Confusa, volví mis ojos de nuevo hacia la enfermera tratando de descubrir qué podría haber conseguido esa reacción de él. Entonces, la vi. Pomfrey se apartó de la muchacha para buscar algo en un aparador y la cara de Summer quedó iluminada por la diáfana luz de la mañana. Parecía mayor y totalmente destrozada. Ese nuevo sentimiento, que ya había bautizado como compasión, volvió a retorcerse en mi pecho. Por un momento, me sentí tentada a levantarme y abrazarla, pero, por supuesto, mi cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro, ni siquiera me cambió la expresión.

Summer no se había dado cuenta de que Jack y yo la mirábamos. Por alguna razón, dudaba de que se hubiera percatado de nuestra entrada. Parecía perdida, absorta. Daba la sensación de que la luz rebotaba cuando llegaba a su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto gris, apagado y triste. No parecía una adolescente, parecía una anciana. _Vacía_.

Esa lúgubre versión de Summer me asustó más de lo que cabría esperar. ¿También yo tenía ese aspecto? ¿Me había vuelto tan fría de pronto, tan vieja? ¿O estaba por pasar? Ella había estado más tiempo que yo bajo el efecto de la maldición. ¿El profesor Carrow me volvería a torturar al día siguiente? ¿Era ese su objetivo? ¿Convertirme en una sombra hueca?

Jackson y yo nos miramos. Silenciosamente, le hice una sola petición: _No dejes que me convierta en eso. No lo permitas. _No hubo una milagrosa telepatía entre nosotros, ese entendimiento romántico que tanto aparece en las novelas que le gustaban a Hestia y Flora, pero él debió sentir mi miedo y sacar sus propias conclusiones antes de asentir con seriedad. Y, aunque dudaba de que pudiera mantener su promesa llegado el momento, la determinación que le había impregnado a ese sencillo gesto me hizo sentir mucho más segura.

* * *

Pomfrey no hizo preguntas, pero no pareció necesitarlo. Había una comprensión en sus ojos que me inquietó. Sin embargo, olvidé mis reparos cuando, entrada la tarde, me dejó marchar.

Jackson había tenido que marcharse a sus clases de la tarde, pero había prometido pasarme los apuntes de las clases que compartíamos y hablar con Astoria para que hiciera lo mismo en aquellas en las que no estábamos juntos. Se lo agradecí con un cabeceo distraído.

Incapaz de volver a la sala común en la que tendría que soportar las miradas y los murmullos, decidí dar una vuelta por el castillo. Me sentía mejor si me movía así que pronto me encontré caminando por pasillos desiertos. Pero aunque me empeñara en no pensar en lo que había pasado, el recuerdo volvía una y otra vez. Las manos me temblaban ligeramente y las piernas parecían pesarme una tonelada, sin embargo, no me detuve. Era peor estar quieta.

Sin ser consciente del lugar al que me dirigía, terminé de pie en la grandiosa puerta de entrada al castillo. Una suave brisa agitaba las copas de los árboles y hacía hondear el bajo de mi túnica. El frío soplo de aire envolvió mi cuerpo con pereza lamiendo la superficie sudada de mi cara. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba sudando. Inhalé hasta que sentí los pulmones a punto de reventar y exhalé lentamente, recreándome en la sensación del aire deslizándose por mi garganta y acariciando mis labios resecos. Indiferente ante el frío de la piedra, me senté en el primer escalón y abracé mis rodillas, observando el paisaje. El caluroso agosto que nos había dejado ese año parecía jamás haber existido. La hierba crecía verde y descontrolada en los terrenos de Hogwarts, brillante por los rayos de sol que incidían sobre el rocío. El azul del cielo parecía hielo y, aunque presente, el astro rey se presentaba tímido, como si fuera incapaz de dar el calor y la luz que tanto deseaba compartir, y las hojas de los árboles alrededor del castillo comenzaban a caer y morir, creando un cementerio vegetal alrededor de los troncos. Sólo el Bosque Prohibido permanecía imperturbable.

Observé la linde del bosque con ojo crítico. ¿Había sido idea de alguno de los fundadores o ya había estado allí cuando llegaron? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, yo seguía preguntándome a qué mente brillante se le había ocurrido colocar un colegio justo al lado de ese hervidero de grotescas criaturas. Y no sólo eso. Había _algo_ en ese lugar, una magia extraña, milenaria. Lo cierto es que me ponía de los nervios.

—Da un poco de miedo, ¿no?

Saqué la varita en menos de un segundo y apunté a la desconocida con el pánico revoloteando en mi pecho. De un solo vistazo la reconocí como Ginny Weasley, que me miraba con una mezcla de culpa, timidez y alarma. La vi mover la mano para coger su propia varita, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que yo estaba bajando la mía. Miré la madera alargada durante unos segundos, confusa y sorprendida por mi propio arrebato. Pero, recuperada de la sorpresa, no pude evitar recordar lo que esa estúpida Gryffindor me había hecho y le lancé una mirada de frío odio que habría hecho retroceder a cualquiera. Weasley se sentó a mi lado.

—No nos han presentado. Soy Ginny Weasley —dijo con algo de torpeza, pero mucho aplomo mientras extendía su mano abierta—. Tú eres Nethara Bardshow, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo era capaz de sentarse a mi lado y pretender que le estrechara la mano como si nada? ¿Pretendía también que le regalara una sonrisa mientras proclamaba lo encantada y orgullosa que me sentía de conocer por fin a la maravillosa Ginny Weasley, la amante trágica del puto Harry Potter? Miré su mano como si fuera el insecto más asqueroso del mundo, pero ella no pareció amilanarse. Bajó el brazo, dejando que sus dos manos descansaran entrelazadas sobre su regazo. La pequeña sonrisa que revoloteó en la comisura de sus labios me la tomé como un insulto.

—Quería decirte que siento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy. Creía que me torturaría sin más, o que te obligaría a torturarme, no pensé que…

—Eso es que lo que debería haber pasado, Weasley —la corté con la voz cargada de desprecio. Notaba el odio corriendo como ácido por mis venas, terminando con la compasión o incluso la admiración que había sentido hacia ella—. Debes saber que si mañana las opciones son tú o yo, no dudaré al elegir y disfrutaré cada segundo.

Aunque sabía que era mentira (al menos la última parte) esperaba que con esas palabras se le quitara la idea de quedar en buenos términos conmigo. De hecho, todavía me sorprendía el enorme descaro del que hacía gala, sentándose a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome como si fuéramos grandes amigas que hubieran discutido por un chico. Por lo tanto, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi que sonreía condescendientemente.

—Vi tu cara cuando Carrow te susurró la maldición. No eres ni la mitad de fría de lo que quieres que crea.

Mi respuesta a sus palabras fue sorprendente hasta para mí. Me levanté de un fluido movimiento cerrando mis manos alrededor de su túnica para obligarla a hacer lo mismo. Una vez de pie, me deleité con el quejido que brotó de sus labios cuando la empujé contra el muro de sólida piedra. Esta vez mi varita no temblaba mientras apuntaba a su cara.

—Quizás tengas razón, Weasley —Escupí su nombre como si fuera el más horrible de los insultos—, pero no dudes ni por un segundo de que podría mandarte a la enfermería si así lo quisiera. Ahórrate tus putas disculpas y vete por donde has venido, porque jamás olvidaré que lo que me ha pasado ha sido culpa tuya.

La solté con brusquedad y ella sólo me dedicó una mirada en la que se entremezclaban la culpa y el enfado antes de desaparecer. Yo todavía no sabía que cuando Ginny Weasley se propone algo no hay nada que la detenga, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.

* * *

_(1): En un principio puse "prícipe azul", pero llegué a la conclusión de que alguien como Nea, que es una sangrepura desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, no tendría por qué saber nada acerca de los cuentos muggles así que me saqué eso de "hechicero real" como el equivalente mágico, pero es pura invención mía._

* * *

_Siento de verdad que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero he tenido ciertos problemas con la universidad y otros temas más personales que me han mantenido en vilo durante todos estos meses y que sólo ahora comienzan a aclararse. Espero que podáis perdonar la espera e intentaré volver a retomar la historia con ánimos. Lo que veo más dudoso es terminarla en el plazo, pero de todas formas voy a intentarlo.  
_

_Espero vuestras críticas :)_


End file.
